Tail Chaser!
by Frigidpaw of LightClan
Summary: Fuzzykit isn't to be trusted. No cat knows where he comes from, only that he arrived at just the right time to be adopted by WindClan's leader, who had just lost his kits. But Larkpaw won't let herself get fooled. He won't be alone in chasing his own tail now. (WILL BE REWRITTEN)
1. Prologue

The young she-cat was awake. She feigned sleep for a few more heartbeats, casting nervous glances around the den. It seemed like the coast was clear.

She got to her paws, slowly pulling herself from the warmth of her feather-lined nest. She stretched languidly, stifling a loud yawn.

All of the other apprentices were still asleep, she noticed. In particular, Mothpaw was belly up, lightly breathing through an open mouth. Swiftpaw was mewing, paws kicking every so often. Seeing the tom look so kittish in his sleep made the apprentice purr deeply, her ears heating up.

After another glance back, she bounded out of the apprentices' den, keeping silent.

She was greeted by cool wind outside, immediately pulling at her trim orange tabby pelt. Wide sky opened up endlessly overhead, dark blue and clear, spotted with the shining light of stars. The camp was empty of any movement, except for the occasional dust swirl here and there. She took a deep breath.

Yes. Early morning was the best time of day. It meant that she could be alone for a while, with silence and wind as her only companions. It wasn't really that she didn't like her Clanmates, or that she didn't like training or hunting with the others. She really did. She just liked the sense of tranquillity that came with the gentle whisk of the air, like a tongue combing through her fur.

"Cold, isn't it?"

The apprentice jumped in surprise. "Larkflight?" She looked around, but she couldn't find the source of the whisper.

"I'm over here." It was more of a purr now. Then she saw her.

The slender gray tabby she-cat strode into view from behind a gorse bush inside the camp, steps light as she sat herself in front of the apprentice. With her long whiskers, the warrior looked like a piece of winter sky that had fallen down to the ground.

"Oh, hi," was all the apprentice managed to blurt out. "I was just…"

"You were going to watch the sunrise, weren't you, Pinepaw?" Pinepaw was speechless for a while, until Larkflight broke into a purr. "I won't stop you. It's okay for cats to have their own little quirks."

Pinepaw looked nervous. "Stormstar won't use me for his bedding, right?"

Larkflight's eyes widened, and her whiskers twitched with amusement. "No, he wouldn't. Trust me, that mousebrain's as soft as moss."

Pinepaw blinked, stifling the rumble that was rising in her own throat. _Did she just joke about Stormstar?_ It seemed unthinkable that anyone would crack any joke about him. The leader was strong, and notoriously light on his paws too. He wasn't moss of any kind.

A few more heartbeats passed. The warrior seemed to be wrapped up in her own thoughts now, staring blankly at the open clearing. Pinepaw curled her long tail around her paws. Perhaps she was thinking about the foxes. Stormstar had not been ashamed to tell the Clan the fact that a few lone foxes had strayed onto their territory, after the dusk patrol a half moon ago had reported so. Larkflight in particular seemed to be shaken by the news. She sighed. A half-moon was a lot of time. She hoped that it was enough for the wild beasts to have left the moors.

Pinepaw was beginning to feel the cold, so she pressed against the older cat's side. "Why are _you_ up so early?"

Larkflight turned to gaze at her, eyes warm and glowing. "The truth is, I like the dawn too."

"Really? I never knew that."

She nodded, replying: "It's been a while." She yawned, unabashedly loud in the silent clearing. "The cold feels good now, but it's best we work ourselves a little before the sun rises, if we don't want to get frosted."

The apprentice was already on her paws, feeling enthusiasm bubble up inside her. "Of course!"

Larkflight tipped an ear before bounding to the camp entrance. Pinepaw followed on less steadied paws, nearly tripping in her haste.

She had expected the change in the wind once she stepped outside, but what she hadn't prepared for was the gripping cold that seemed to coat her pelt in imaginary ice. Her teeth began chattering. In front of her was the territory. Her home. Windblown grass, dotted with heather and gorse bushes and their sweet scent, mixed in with the scent of rabbit and thrush as well.

"It's nearing the end of leaffall." Larkflight noted. "The air's changed. It's much drier now, haven't you noticed?"

Pinepaw wasn't sure if she could. Her nose was too numb to pick out any fine scents. Flattening her ears against the cold, she became aware of how far she still had to go before making it as a warrior. She had been made an apprentice about three moons ago, but to her, it only felt like yesterday.

She closed her eyes, savouring the feel of strong wind against her pelt.

Larkflight looked up at the sky, now losing its dark, slowly turning a color like heather flowers. "You know I'm no elder, but I think I can tell you a story right now."

Pinepaw's ears pricked. "I'd like to hear it," she mewed. "It's been a while since I heard you tell me stories."

For a heartbeat, it seemed like Larkflight was lost for words. "I missed it too," she answered with a dip of her head. She quickly shook out her fur. "I suggest you do the same. It's cold out, and this story isn't going to be what you're used to. It's long."

Pinepaw was quick to follow. With a few tugs and a shake, her naturally short fur was well fluffed; it was warmer under it now. "What's it about?" She blinked up at the warrior.

Larkflight perked her ears. "It's my story."

"I thought I was going to hear about one of the great leaders or something. Aren't you just a normal warrior?"

Larkflight didn't seem to mind her words. "You'll soon find out that even a normal warrior can have a nice story."

"Okay." Pinepaw stared at her paws.

Larkflight purred, and placed a tail over her shoulders comfortingly. The wind kept swirling around them, while the long grass swayed like water in the lake in greenleaf. The last of Silverpelt was disappearing from the sky one by one, lost to a murky gray that was beginning to cover them.

Larkflight inhaled, then started: "I remember this time when…"


	2. Chapter 1 and Allegiances

**Finally, the first chapter! Please review, and if you find something you'd like to point out, tell me! I'd appreciate constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

* * *

Larkkit pressed her muzzle to Icewing's belly. The soft fur tickled, and it was warm in contrast to her cold nose. Then, something moved; she felt it kick her nose. She pulled away.

"Wow," she breathed, eyes glowing with amazement.

Behind her, Leafwhisker purred. "Exciting, isn't it? We're going to have some new kits for the Clan quite soon." She turned to face the white queen. "You'll be a great mother. I'm sure of it."

Icewing seemed almost embarrassed. "I hope so," she meowed, glancing at her belly. With a soft gaze, she gave it a small lick with her tongue. "It's still a bit of a shock, to be honest. I just hope that everything will turn out alright."

"You'll turn out just fine," Leafwhisker assured her. "Your kitting can't be far out now, and when it happens, the whole Clan will be supporting you. Larkkit, especially."

Icewing yawned. "She spends a lot of time here in the nursery with the kits, doesn't she?"

"She's really excited."

Larkkit jumped up. "I'll protect your kits, Icewing! They're going to be safe with me and Ashkit."

Icewing's whiskers quivered. "Oh, you're sure about that? You're only a kit yourself, and so is your brother."

"Not for long," she huffed. "I'll be an apprentice soon. Then, I'll learn all these cool battle moves and stuff!"

She purred in reply, flicking Larkkit's ear with a white-tipped tail. "I'm counting on you then."

Larkkit puffed out her chest. _I'm here, kits. I will fight for you,_ she promised.

"You raised your kits well, Leafwhisker." Icewing meowed, eyes on Larkkit's downy gray tabby pelt.

Leafwhisker dipped her head. "Thanks."

"Where _is_ Ashkit, by the way?" Icewing scanned the nursery.

"Outside somewhere," Larkkit's mother told her.

Larkkit guessed that he was in the clearing sunning himself. He liked doing that, especially just after sunhigh. _But he's missing Icewing and her kits! They're much more fun than lazing around in the sun._

Besides, Larkkit didn't like the hot afternoon as much as she liked the night. The WindClan camp was perfect for looking up at the night sky, with no trees or anything to block her view. It was relaxing; much more relaxing than trying to catch some sun without getting stepped on by a warrior who had just returned from a patrol.

"Poolstar." Leafwhisker dipped her as the gorse swished behind Larkkit. A tall brown tom had just come in. He was WindClan's leader, and Icewing's mate.

"I just came to check on Icewing," he meowed. "Everything's okay here?"

Icewing purred. "Larkkit wanted to meet the kits, so I let her."

Poolstar blinked curiously at the little kit, making her hide her face behind a paw. He huffed amiably. "Inquisitive little warrior."

"Well, we'd best be going," Leafwhisker excused. "Larkkit's probably hungry."

Larkkit's stomach growled as if on cue. Leafwhisker purred, and whisked her out of the den with her tail. "Go on, join Ashkit and grab a bite to eat. I might follow later."

Outside, it was much brighter, and it took Larkkit some time to adjust her vision. When everything cleared out, it didn't take long for her to spot Ashkit. He was right where she expected him to be, in the middle of the clearing. He seemed to be asleep with his pale belly up, while a half rabbit was beside him, looking like a piece of moss stretched out to dry.

"Hey," Larkkit hissed, stirring his ear fur.

He opened an eye to peer at her. "I was waiting for you, furball," he groaned, closing his eyes again.

Larkkit rolled her eyes. " _I_ was waiting for _you_ , and you're the furball."

Ashkit puffed disbelievingly. He rolled over into a crouch. He pushed the rabbit towards her. "Here. I left some for you."

Larkkit didn't waste time, biting into the tasty flesh enthusiastically. She hadn't eaten since morning, and hunger seemed to make the rabbit taste better.

"Whoa, slow down! At that rate, you're going to get a bellyache you won't forget in a moon." Ashkit teased.

Larkkit didn't reply.

"So… how was it?" he asked.

Larkkit paused for a heartbeat to look at him with round eyes. "It's amazing, Ashkit. They're really there!"

Ashkit blinked. "Wow, really?"

"Yeah!" she enthusiastically relayed. "Icewing let me feel her belly. I felt them move, and I heard them too! One even kicked me."

Ashkit's whiskers drooped. "I wish I'd have come with you."

Larkkit laid her tail on her brother's shoulders comfortingly. "It's fine. Let's go together tomorrow," she purred.

[[[]]]

Days passed, and greenleaf was slowly turning into leaffall; Leafwhisker mentioned that she scented the dryness in the wind. It was getting cooler too. Larkkit hadn't stopped visiting Icewing, and she figured it shouldn't be long before the kits finally arrive. The queen's rapidly growing belly seemed to tell the story.

She woke up early that morning. Slowly, she pulled herself away from the warmth of Leafwhisker's calico fur, taking care not to fall over and wake her up. Her eyes were still blurry, but she could already see bits of dark blue through the few gaps in the gorse den.

 _Perfect._

She quickly paced out of the nursery. The gorse swished as she passed. Outside, the cool wind blew away the last of sleep from her. She turned her gaze to the starry sky above. It was a rich blue, like the middle of the lake, and she felt like she could just fall into it.

Most of the other cats were asleep in the clearing, under the open sky. She envied them somehow. They got to fall asleep under the stars every night; something she had never experienced. _When I become an apprentice, that'll change._

She revelled in the calm of the pre-dawn, awaiting the sunrise.

Suddenly, a shrill cry sounded from the nursery. Her hackles bristled, and she arched her back as she looked back.

 _Icewing?_

Another strained moan pierced through the air. Larkkit's fear rose, recognizing the voice. She wasn't sure what to do. But she could wake up the cat that could do something to help. Larkkit quickly tiptoed through the sleeping cats until she reached a sleeping form, white with a dark tail.

"Whisperbreeze!" She shook the medicine cat vigorously with her front paws. "Whisperbreeze!"

The pale tabby she-cat opened an eye, still sticky with sleep. "Yes, Larkkit. Do you have a bellyache?"

"No," the kit replied. "It's Icewing. Something's happening."

Whisperbreeze was swiftly up, looking a little ruffled, but her eyes were no longer blurry. "Wake Poolstar." She paced off, disappearing inside the nursery.

The sound of another pained cry made desperation rush through Larkkit. She tottered as fast as she could towards another shape in the center of the sleeping cats. However, most of them were already stirring. Larkkit wasn't sure what woke them: the sound or her own fear-scent.

"What's going on?"

"Hey! Watch it, you're on my tail!"

Larkkit finally reached a curled brown shape. "Poolstar!" she yowled, shaking him like she did with Whisperbreeze.

Poolstar jerked awake, getting to his paws. Then he saw that it was her, and he blinked in confusion. "Larkkit? What's wrong?"

"Icewing!" she meowed at him.

It was all it took to send the leader scampering, until Larkkit lost track of him among all the waking cats standing up.

"Larkkit! There you are!" Leafwhisker bounded to her side and began to give her fluffy fur rough licks.

Ashkit appeared next to her. "Scary, I know," he muttered. "We woke up when we heard Icewing, then Whisperbreeze came in all of a sudden and told us to go out of the nursery."

Larkkit merely blinked, stunned.

The whole of WindClan waited impatiently as the heartbeats passed by. Poolstar was at the forefront, claws dug firmly into the ground in front of him. Larkkit wondered what he was thinking. Was he scared?

Suddenly, Whisperbreeze's head poked out through the gorse. Everyone's expression seemed to match Larkkit's. _It's over already?_ she wondered to herself.

But the tense look in the medicine cat's eyes didn't look joyful at all. A ripple of dread pulsed through Larkkit as she whispered something into Poolstar's ear that made his pelt bush up and yowl back in reply. He followed the pale tabby back into the nursery.

The tension in the air hung like a thick fog over the entire Clan. With every passing heartbeat, Larkkit could sense their anxiety building together with hers. Her mother's paws were kneading the ground. All they could do was wait. The pink sunrise crept over the horizon, and the wind began to get warmer. Larkkit hardly noticed. An icy feeling was beginning to creeping up her spine for some reason.

Then, Whisperbreeze padded out of the gorse den. She was immediately swarmed by her Clanmates. She didn't reply to any of their questions, instead pushing past them and out of the camp. The camp was silent.

 _Is something wrong?_ Larkkit began to feel sick in her stomach.

A light tabby warrior approached them. Leafwhisker met the cat halfway. "What's happened?" she rasped nervously.

"There were four kits."

Larkkit leaned in, along with Ashkit. She felt a faint hope glimmer in her chest. _Maybe…_

"But I'm afraid there's some bad news," the cat continued darkly. "Icewing's kits… none survived."

Larkkit immediately felt grief crash on her like a wave, tail and ears drooping low. Leafwhisker was equally shocked, trembling along with Ashkit, who was crouched low, belly flat. Larkkit looked around, watching all her Clanmates whisper amongst each other, heads low and close together. _It's not true,_ she told herself. _It isn't._

However her fears seemed to be confirmed once she saw Poolstar exit the nursery to retire to the leader's den, looking small and distressed.

The sun finally broke free from the horizon, washing the camp in orange light and warm breeze. But Larkkit couldn't feel the warmth of sunrays on her pelt, feeling too numb, like she couldn't move.

WindClan had lost a lot; four kits that Icewing, Poolstar, her, Ashkit and the entire Clan had waited for. She couldn't imagine how Icewing must feel now.

 _It can't be. They were there._ Larkkit dug her claws into the ground, feeling it churn under her paws.

 _I promised I would be there for them!_

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** – Poolstar – lanky brown tom with orange eyes

 **Deputy –** Fleetfoot – red tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat** – Whisperbreeze – light blue tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Warriors** – Sandstreak – orange she-cat

Honeywish – small tabby she-cat

Coldwave – light orange tom

Tigerstone – black-striped tom

Apprentice: Barkpaw – white tom with brown muzzle

Fernpath – white tom with black muzzle and paws

Yellowstrike – tom with a bluish pelt and large yellow eyes

Russetstripe – long-legged dark red tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Bluepaw – bluish-gray she-cat

Mousefoot – small gray tom

Apprentice: Cracklepaw – light brown she-cat with white paws

Dappleleaf – cream she-cat

Gingerpelt – orange tom

 **Queens** – Icewing – gentle white she-cat with one orange paw

Leafwhisker – calico she-cat with orange eyes (mother to Ashkit and Larkkit)

 **Kits –** Ashkit – gray tom with darker gray flecks and a cream belly

Larkkit – gray tabby she-cat with long whiskers

 **Elders** – Mothwind – furry gray she-cat

Cloverdawn – tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader –** Fadingstar – gray tabby tom

 **Deputy –** Hookfire – orange tom

 **Medicine Cat –** Whitefrost – white she-cat

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader –** Thornstar – brown tabby tom

 **Deputy –** Featherfall – blue tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat –** Lightpelt – tom with orange and white pelt

Apprentice: Currentpaw – silver she-cat

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader –** Owlstar – black she-cat

 **Deputy –** Shrewclaw – large brown tom

 **Medicine Cat –** Rippleslash – reddish-pelted she-cat


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing, PerfectlyClearly! I'm glad you liked it, and that you thought it was really emotional and descriptive. :D**

 **Also, I read your review too, ReadingAnimeLover! I'll consider them.**

 **As always constructive reviews are much appreciated. Here's the second chapter.**

* * *

It was dawn, but Larkkit couldn't seem to find the will to get to her paws this time. She rolled onto her back, slumping against Ashkit's flank, gently rising and falling. A dark blue shone through the gaps in the roof of the gorse den.

Since the night of Icewing's kitting a half moon ago, her dreams were a coloured mess, like the camp was spinning around her. She couldn't seem to catch a wink of sleep lately. Leafwhisker had tried to calm her down, telling her that she needed to think ahead. Larkkit was six moons old now, and she was going to be an apprentice soon alongside Ashkit.

But it was almost a half moon since her mother said that. Poolstar had opened up an abandoned fox den in the camp, one of many usually opened during heavy rains for the warriors to take shelter in. Icewing had been moved there temporarily. Poolstar spent most of his time with her, hardly leaving the den. He only left to arrange patrols and grab some freshkill to eat. Larkkit doubted he would have the motivation. If he had wanted to, he would have made them apprentices already.

 _Maybe this is the reason that leaders don't typically take mates._ Larkkit remembered Cracklepaw saying. She sighed. The apprentice might have had a point.

After a few more heartbeats, Larkkit decided that she wasn't going to roll around idly for any longer. She got up and walked out of the nursery, forgetting to duck her head through the gorse. The prickly plant hit her muzzle, and she rubbed her sore nose with a paw. _Mouse dung. I've grown a bit._

She stepped out into the clearing, the faintest tinge of orange illuminating the surroundings. Many of the cats were still asleep in their nests outside, except for four assembled in front of Poolstar near the exit to camp: Fernpath, Honeywish, Tigerstone and his apprentice, Barkpaw. _The dawn patrol?_ Larkkit wondered.

Whisperbreeze was sitting some distance away from them.

After a few more instructions, the four cats filed out, disappearing over a small rise lined by heather bushes. Whisperbreeze approached Poolstar tentatively. Larkkit noticed a plant hanging from her jaws, with long stems and crinkly leaves. She placed it down at Poolstar's paws.

"I think Icewing will need this." The still air carried Whisperbreeze's mew to Larkkit's ears. "Parsley, to stop her milk."

Larkkit slowly edged behind a nearby boulder as Poolstar's eyes looked down at the herb and turned to the medicine cat.

"She won't be taking anything," he meowed flatly.

"But she will need this to get back to normal." Whisperbreeze insisted. "She's got to recover, so she can return to her warrior duties sooner."

"No!" Poolstar hissed, kicking the herb away, coating it in a layer of dust. Whisperbreeze's eyes were wide with shock.

"But Poolstar…"

"She won't be having anything from you!" He flicked his tail at her and turned sharply, bounding away to Icewing's den and disappearing.

As soon as he left, Whisperbreeze hurriedly picked up the stalks, and began to walk away. Larkkit felt worry prickle her paws as she watched her disappear behind a large boulder, steps heavy as if she was wading through water.

"Hey. Just woke up?" Ashkit came up from behind her. His eyes were still sticky with sleep, and his fur stuck up in tufts, especially along his side.

"Yeah," Larkkit meowed absentmindedly.

Ashkit frowned. "Is something bothering you?"

Larkkit flinched, trying to think up an excuse. "A bellyache," she replied. "It's cold today. It's probably getting through to me."

Ashkit didn't pursue the topic. He pointed at an empty stretch of ground behind the nursery, green with soft grass. "Let's play fox and rabbit! That should warm us up a bit," he chirped, bouncing. "This time, I'll be the fox, since you were the fox last time." He bounded away.

Ashkit purred sneakily, crouching and swinging his haunches. His tail twitched eagerly. "Ready?"

Larkkit fluffed out her fur. She pressed her claws flat to the ground, ready to sprint. "Try catching me."

"Give me a good chase!" He launched himself at her, but was not quick enough to latch his small claws onto Larkkit's back.

Larkkit ran up to a boulder, circling it as quick as she could. She hoped that the circling route would confuse Ashkit. Then she lifted her eyes to the swirling surroundings. After a few more rounds, she began to feel dizzy, and her paws grew unsteady.

"Gotcha!"

With an _oof_ , Larkkit felt the breath get knocked out of her as Ashkit tackled her side, sending them both rolling in a ball. Larkkit struggled to get out of his grip, but Ashkit got the upper hand quickly, pinning her to the ground.

"Slow rabbit," Ashkit noted. "You were faster yesterday."

Larkkit wriggled under his weight, trying to get free. "Get off me," she whined.

Ashkit stood up, and Larkkit quickly rose to her paws, panting heavily. She was winded, vision spinning and twisting.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Ashkit gave her fur a quick sniff. "You seem to be okay. Maybe it's your bellyache."

Larkkit gave her chest fur a few strokes with her small tongue. "It's nothing. I'm just really tired today for some reason."

She collapsed, falling on her side. Ashkit slumped down beside her.

Together, they watched the dark blue of the dawn slowly give way to a clear day, clouds floating lazily overhead. The sunrays felt good on her pelt; a welcome relief from cold leaffall nights. She sighed, letting warmth wrap her like a nest of feathers.

He gave a little stretch and yawned loudly, rolling onto his back. "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Larkkit's ears twitched. It felt nice to relax for a moment and watch the clouds; surely, Ashkit couldn't wait a little longer? Then her stomach rumbled. She sighed. "Sure," she mewed, "let's grab something."

There were two robins on top of the freshkill pile. Larkkit picked one for her and one for Ashkit.

As she was picking at the feathery prey, she spotted Whisperbreeze from the corner of her vision. She was staring right at her. Did she notice her eavesdropping?

"You're eating too fast… _again_." Ashkit pointed out.

"Really?" Larkkit was glancing around. Whisperbreeze looked like she was beckoning her over, ears swivelling. She quickly gulped down the last of the robin, huffing contentedly. "Sorry. I've got to go."

Larkkit bounced over to Whisperbreeze. "What is it?" she asked.

"I have to talk with you."

"Why?"

"I know you heard me and Poolstar," the medicine cat meowed. "I'm sure you're curious, and you want some answers. Better you hear it from me than from anyone else." She turned. "Come on."

She led the way, walking steadily forward with Larkkit trailing behind her. They were headed for a large boulder. For a moment, the young kit was confused.

 _Where's the den?_

Larkkit let her eyes wander a bit. Upon closer look, there was a crevice in the rock, just large enough for a cat to get through comfortably. Wordlessly, Whisperbreeze turned and entered through the opening. Larkkit followed, feeling a knot in her stomach.

The ground sloped downward from the entrance, leading to a wide burrow underneath the boulder. It was colder here than it was on the surface. Above them was a layer of stone, and Larkkit could feel her tufty eartips brush against the smooth surface.

"You can stay over here." Whisperbreeze patted to a spot next to a stack of leaves, neatly arranged. Larkkit sat herself down and wrinkled her nose; there was a strong scent of crushed herbs.

She glanced around the den. "It's larger than I thought it would be."

"This den was made by some fox from long ago. WindClan has used it for generations now, and it's good shelter against any storm. Surprised?"

"I never really went in here before," Larkkit admitted with a sheepish shrug.

Whisperbreeze purred. "Thought I would chase you out, didn't you?"

Larkkit couldn't answer, feeling embarrassed. Heartbeats passed by silently.

"Poolstar and Icewing had been hoping for kits for a while now." Whisperbreeze broke the silence. "He was so happy when he found out that Icewing was expecting. Now everything's happened, and he probably feels absolutely terrible."

"Is that why he's angry at you?"

"He thinks I'm the reason his kits died," Whisperbreeze replied. "Because I neglected Icewing, or did something wrong." She gazed over at Larkkit, eyes looking wistfully into her own. "I understand if you feel the same way. You and Ashkit were quite close with Icewing back when she was expecting."

Larkkit looked away a little, feeling a small prick in her heart at the memory. "I…" she hesitated, "don't think you would do that. I know Leafwhisker trusts you, since you helped her when she was kitting us, and we turned out okay."

Whisperbreeze blinked, looking behind for a moment. "I'm grateful," she mewed.

"But I still don't understand," Larkkit fretted.

Whisperbreeze grabbed a stack of leaves, holding it in her jaws. She set it to dry on a flat stone. The medicine cat sighed. "I actually don't quite understand either. I checked on Icewing often, and the kits seemed to be healthy. Nothing was wrong. The night Icewing was kitting, however…" She trailed off.

"What?" Larkkit leaned closer.

Whisperbreeze turned. "It was like… the kits… just stopped moving. All of them."

It was like a cold stone had lodged itself into Larkkit's throat. Her tail bushed up, and her hackles rose in horror. "But… how?" It was all she could seem to croak out.

Whisperbreeze dipped her head. "I knew it might have shocked you. But you deserve to know this."

Larkkit began to stumble back, mind reeling.

"Afterwards, I set my eyes on all four. There was one brown tabby, two white kits, and maybe most striking of all, there was this tom-kit that didn't seem to take from any parent. It had a rusty pelt."

"Larkkit! What's taking you so long?" A voice she immediately recognized as Ashkit was calling from outside the den.

"You go meet your brother outside." Whisperbreeze urged. "Don't let this bother you too much. You've a lot to look forward to."

Larkkit began to walk out of the den, but she couldn't help but drag her paws a little. Her mind was still stuck on Whisperbreeze's words, and what it might mean. A chill ran down her spine.

 _She couldn't have made it up._

"The hunting patrol is back," Ashkit murmured when Larkkit reached him. "I think something's up. There's something, but I can't get a good look."

Larkkit turned her eyes to the camp entrance. Surely enough, it was crowded. The warriors were in a semicircle, making space for something in front of them. Her brow furrowed, and she began walking over to the throng of cats. She wriggled her way in between the warriors' legs, giving a breath of relief when she got through to the other side.

In the middle of the assembled cats was Poolstar. His fur was raised, and his eyes were ablaze with a strange light, as if daring them to say anything. In between his front legs was a small kit, with ruffled, matted russet fur. It looked hardly more than a few moons old. With its ears slicked back, it looked pitifully small, shrinking away from the eyes of everyone watching, looking frightened.

Larkkit opened her jaws. She quickly closed them, tasting the sour, acrid stench hit the back of her throat.

 _A kittypet! And Poolstar's protecting it!_

Fleetfoot took a step forward. "Poolstar, you have to think this over. We don't know where the kit comes from, or who its parents are. We found it near the horseplace, right? Maybe we should return it there. It's probably better that way."

"It stinks like a Thunderpath." Larkkit overheard an apprentice named Bluepaw whisper to another cat.

Poolstar's lip curled. "It's only a kit."

"Kits turn into cats," interjected Russetstripe. "Are you sure we can really let a complete outsider into the Clan? What will the other Clans say?"

Poolstar was steadfast. "Let them say what they want. I've made my decision. This kit will stay, and I don't care if anyone agrees with me. Icewing and I will raise this kit to be a loyal warrior to WindClan."

He glanced around again before he picked the kit up by the scruff, pushing past the wall of cats and into Icewing's new den.

All that lingered in Larkkit's mind was the bitter scent, like burnt wood.

 _It looked like one of Icewing's kits._ She remembered Poolstar, shielding the kit from his Clanmates. Was that why he was so determined to keep it? She frowned. She didn't trust the new kit. It was a kittypet, and no _real_ Clan cat trusted kittypets.

It was also too much of a coincidence for her. _Why would a kit appear out of nowhere at this kind of time?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to PerfectlyClearly and BrightMind for the reviews!**

 **Some clarification. All of Icewing's kits died, and Poolstar and Icewing were both heartbroken over the loss of their kits. A patrol found an abandoned kit, and he also happened to have the same pelt (russet) as one of Icewing's dead kits. Poolstar adopted the kit as his own.**

 **And here we are now!**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. I will be posting some updated allegiances soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Tallrock for a meeting!" Poolstar called everyone to attention from the top of the tallest boulder in the middle of camp. His eyes were bright as he looked around at his Clan.

Ashkit fidgeted excitedly, nudging Larkkit, who was beside him. "That's for us!" he squealed.

Larkkit nodded, but she didn't turn to face him. She had her eyes fixed on Tallrock, anticipation rushing through her paws. After so long, the event they had been waiting for would finally happen today, and she couldn't wait.

"Two young cats are here before us," he meowed, voice clear against the wind. "I believe they are more than ready to be apprentices." He dipped his head. "I know this is long due, and I'd like to apologize for not doing this earlier."

His crystal-clear gaze alighted on Larkkit and Ashkit. "Step forward."

Breathlessly, they padded forward, stepping out of the circle of gathered Clan cats and into the space just beneath Tallrock. Poolstar blinked down at the two.

"Both of you are six moons old, and I'm sure you're more than eager to learn the ways of warriors."

He turned to Larkkit. "Larkkit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be called Larkpaw. Your mentor will be Fernpath, and I hope he will pass on his experience to you."

Larkpaw blinked in surprise. Fernpath was a senior warrior, well known in the Clan as a passionate cat, one not afraid to speak his mind. Larkpaw had heard that he had a tendency to be a little too harsh sometimes, but all in all, he was a good cat, and a loyal warrior to WindClan. He would make a good mentor for her.

She looked around for the black-muzzled tom. He was sitting nearby. Their eyes met for a moment, and Larkpaw was glad to find his eyes holding a proud glint, one that showed that he felt the same way she did.

"Fernpath," Poolstar addressed the senior warrior, calling his attention, "you have recieved great training from Coldwave, and have already trained Gingerpelt into a fine warrior. Pass on your cleverness and speed to Larkpaw."

"Larkpaw! Larkpaw!" The Clan cheered as the newly named Larkpaw and her new mentor met to touch noses.

"I'll do my best," she murmured.

Fernpath ruffled her fur with a flick of his tail. "Don't worry," he assured her. "We both will."

Larkpaw looked back to Poolstar, who was already calling for silence.

"Ashkit," the leader called to Larkpaw's gray-flecked brother, "from this day forward, until you have earned your own warrior name, you shall be called Ashpaw. Spotfrost will be your mentor. I hope he passes on his skill to you."

From what Larkpaw had heard, the tabby tom was still quite young, only having been made a warrior quite recently. Poolstar must have chosen to give him Ashpaw to give him some responsibility. And it seemed to work both ways.

Spotfrost strode coolly towards Ashpaw, meeting him halfway to touch noses and share a few words. Ashpaw was already warming up to the young warrior. Poolstar picked well.

"Ashpaw! Larkpaw! Ashpaw! Larkpaw!"

The Clan yowled loudly. Leafwhisker was at the front, yowling loud enough to hear clearly over the din of noise. Her eyes shone with pride for her kits. Larkpaw purred, giving her an acknowledging nod.

As the circle of cats dispersed, the camp slowly returned to normal.

"Congratulations." The greeting made Larkpaw turn around.

It was Icewing who had spoken, with Leafwhisker beside her. The white queen's eyes glinted with genuine pride.

"I'm proud of you, dear," Leafwhisker added, licking Larkpaw between her ears.

"Fuzzykit," Icewing called, "stop hiding and congratulate Larkpaw too."

Larkpaw noticed a fluffy russet tail behind Icewing, tip flicking nervously. "I don't want to! I'm shy!" The mew was shaky but bright.

"Just say 'I'm happy for you', then. Come on."

"I-It's okay," Larkpaw stammered. "I have to meet with Fernpath, anyway, so... uh, yeah."

"Have fun out there," Leafwhisker called after Larkpaw as she bounded off to search for her mentor, Icewing still talking gently to the russet kit.

Larkpaw drifted into deep thought. Poolstar had kept to his word, and took in the abandoned kit as his own. Together with Icewing, they named the russet-furred kit Fuzzykit. To them, Fuzzykit was like a ray of warm sunshine after what had seemed like an endless winter. Icewing looked happier than she had ever been for the last moon, and Poolstar was paying attention to his duties as a leader again, which Larkpaw was glad to see. Yet somehow, Larkpaw never really warmed up to the kit. Mostly because she believed that Fuzzykit could never replace Icewing's real kits.

It didn't take her long to find Fernpath.

Her mentor's tail tapped down on the grass impatiently as Larkpaw sat down. "Where do you think Ashpaw and Spotfrost have gone?"

Larkpaw scanned the surroundings nearby. There was no trace of them anywhere, but their scent lingered, trailing away and over the slope out of camp. "They must've left without us," she guessed, with a sigh.

"Oh, don't worry. We're leaving too, and we'll join them once we see them." Fernpath's eyes glinted. "I'm taking you on a tour around the territory now, so follow me." He beckoned her with a flick of his tail forward.

Larkpaw did as she was told, tailing Fernpath closely as he led the way out of the camp.

As they reached the crest of the grassy slope, the territory slowly began to come into sight. The apprentice gasped. The vast, rolling moorland stretched wide before her; brush lay in large swathes, gorse bushes scattered in patches, all lit by the cloudy sky over the horizon.

They were going to tour all this?

Fernpath huffed. "If there's one thing I like about leaffall, it's the sky. Not too hot, not too cold either." He turned to Larkpaw. "It might get colder later, so prepare yourself. If you feel chilly, lick your fur down. It keeps out the wind."

They stepped quickly; almost too quickly for Larkpaw, overwhelmed by the new sights and sounds. She could smell the musk of dried leaves, and the rustling that denoted potential prey. Fernpath continued to lead her through everything, pointing things out for her.

"That's a hawk," he lectured coolly, as Larkpaw heard a loud cry overhead. "They linger around the moors a lot, since they like rabbits as much as any WindClan cat does. We don't usually hunt them, but in case we need extra prey this leafbare, I'll teach you how to snatch some."

Larkpaw fretted at the circling birds. "But they seem so big... how will I ever learn to catch them?"

"You will, in time."

She listened intently to Fernpath's every word, firmly speaking and explaining as he led her across the territory. The lake was a shimmering sight under the cloudy sky. They skirted the borders, and Larkpaw got her first sights of the other Clans' territories.

They started north, to where the stream that led to the Moonpool served as a border to ThunderClan. To the west was the lakeshore, where Larkpaw was reprimanded for straying too close to the lapping waves. The horseplace was south of the camp, musky scent almost choking the apprentice. They passed it quickly.

Larkpaw yawned. "It's already dusk."

Fernpath's eyes narrowed in thought. "Maybe Spotfrost decided to train Ashpaw first instead of taking him on a tour. More likely than not, they're back at camp."

"Can we go back?"

Fernpath huffed in amusement. "I had been hoping you were more energetic. Fine, let's go back."

Larkpaw yawned in reply. After the long tour, she would be glad to settle down in a nest and get some prey to eat.

They stopped abruptly, and Larkpaw nearly ran into her mentor.

Fernpath opened his jaws. "Take in the scent. Someone passed by here."

Larkpaw opened her own mouth, taking in a deep breath, tasting the air. "It's Ashpaw."

"It's Ashpaw on his own," Fernpath corrected. "Spotfrost mustn't have been paying attention to his apprentice." Steps vibrated nearby. "Here's the rabbit-brain."

Spotfrost emerged from the thick, dry grass, looking frazzled with ears perked. "Ashpaw," he gasped. "He ran off on the tour."

"How long have you been looking for him?"

"For a while now."

"Your fault for not keeping a close eye on him," Fernpath shrugged with a sigh. "New apprentices are always too excited; you should know. You used to be one not long ago." He swivelled his ears, flicking his tail. "I believe he went this way earlier. We'll join you in looking for him."

"Thank you," the young warrior breathed. "I thought he was following me all this time."

"Must have found a rabbit to chase. Must have gotten bored of your rambling talk," Fernpath snarked, as he led the way through the brush, following Ashpaw's scent.

The familiar scent caught easily on the dry air. The trail never seemed to end, leading them farther away than Larkpaw had imagined, as she began to sight the watery territory of RiverClan once again. She could see the lake as well, shimmering just ahead. Her legs were wobbly with fatigue.

Larkpaw's throat tightened. "We're walking quite far."

"Your brother's quite the adventurous type, isn't he?" Fernpath kept his eyes on the path.

"Not really, but..."

Larkpaw's chest seemed to tighten, as fear-scent reached her. Fernpath noticed as well; his ears pricked, and he shifted his stance. "It's Ashpaw," he whispered. "We've got to hurry."

They broke into a gallop, Fernpath leading the way forward. Larkpaw gasped, struggling to keep up with her short legs and soft paws. She felt fear grip her like a vice. Ashpaw, you mouse-brain! Where are you?

The scent was stronger than it ever was.

Fernpath lifted his tail, calling for a stop. Together, they all crouched under the long stalks of grass. A sound came from nearby; a low growl that seemed to grate on Larkpaw's ears, together with a bitter scent. She peered through the grass.

Ashpaw was being pinned to the ground by a cat, a white tom with yellowed fangs bared.

"Ashpaw!" she yowled in terror. The tom had heard her. He turned around. He knew where they were.

Fernpath lunged out of the grass, taking the tom by surprise as he latched his claws into his back. Spotfrost raked the white fur, leaving streaks of red. The white tom reeled back from the double attack. Larkpaw jumped out as well, eyes afire and hackles raised. She bit down on his hind leg, making the cat roar in pain.

He was simply no match for the two warriors, and with a blow to his muzzle, he began to back off.

Fernpath bared his fangs. "Get off our territory, mange-pelt!" he spat.

The cat growled. "This isn't your territory. Not for long, anyway."

Fernpath's ears slicked back in anger, and he yowled as he delivered a stunning blow to the cat's muzzle, sending him off with a howl.

He turned to Spotfrost. "Chase him off. Make sure he's out of our sights for good."

Spotfrost nodded, racing away and out of sight.

Larkpaw approached Ashpaw, who was already shakily standing up. "Are you okay?" she asked nervously, pressing her nose into his fur.

"I-I think so," Ashpaw stuttered. "I c-couldn't..."

"You're just winded, then." Fernpath said, ears flicking. "Listen." He leaned in closer. "I'm taking you both home. Get your rest, okay?"

"Okay." The two apprentices answered.

"Good." Fernpath scowled, glancing thoughtfully at the blood at his clawtips, looking night-dark under the dark orange dusk light. "I hope it's just one."

Larkpaw's fur rose along her spine. "But if it isn't?"

Fernpath paused before replying: "Then that means it's in a group, and that's a bad thing, Larkpaw. But if they want our territory as much as I think they do, then, well..." His eyes turned dark. "That's a very, very bad thing."

[[[[[]]]]]

Night had fallen upon the camp; the moon was like a shining claw slice in the sky, and the wind had grown stronger. Spotfrost had reported the incident to Poolstar. Meanwhile, Fernpath was already asleep, along with some other warriors.

She felt sleepy too, but she had no nest to sleep in, and so did Ashpaw. Thankfully, Barkpaw offered to help. The sandy brown tom was one of the older apprentices.

Ashpaw was curled up on the ground next to her. Her brother was tired and worn-out by the events of the day. He needed his rest. Larkpaw was just glad that he didn't get hurt.

She turned to Barkpaw. "It's awfully nice of you to do this for us," she mewed.

"Don't mention it. It's nice to have new 'paws in the Clan. Makes things a little livelier." Barkpaw laced a stray feather into the nest with his teeth. "So is it true? What Spotfrost said about an invader in our territory?"

"Yes." Larkpaw gestured to Ashpaw.

"So you saw the cat, right?"

Larkpaw didn't reply, but Barkpaw got what she meant.

"That means I've got to be ready in case he returns then." He continued to work on the nests, threading a final stalk of grass through the gorse frame. "There. I'm done." He stopped to admire his work, licking off a white feather stuck to his chest. "Don't you think they're a little small? Should I make it bigger?"

"Oh, no. It's fine. Thank you." Larkpaw gazed at the nest with a sigh. It was well-cushioned with grass and feathers, and she wanted nothing more than to just enjoy a nice rest.

"New nests!" Larkpaw heard a squeal.

Fuzzykit bounced into view, stubby paws racing from the nursery. He jumped into one of the nests, loudly purring as he rolled about in it. "Wow! It's so soft!"

"Fuzzykit," Barkpaw groaned, "you're going to mess up the nest."

"Don't worry, I'll handle him," Larkpaw offered, grabbing Fuzzykit by the scruff.

Fuzzykit was a little lighter than he looked, but she still had trouble keeping her grip as he struggled in her jaws. "Let go of me!" he protested.

Larkpaw simply rolled her eyes as she lifted him off the nest. Fuzzykit scented of heather and wind, with a note of lavender. But underneath it was a distinct scent; a scent that had not been lost since he first arrived. _A trace of sour, bitter..._

"There you are." Icewing padded up to them. Larkpaw placed Fuzzykit down at her paws. "Don't go rolling around in other cats' nests. You understand?"

"Sorry, Icewing," Fuzzykit apologized, staring down at his paws. "It's just that my nest's not comfortable enough anymore."

"Because you kicked all the bedding out of the frame again," Icewing chided. "Come on."

Fuzzykit looked back at Larkpaw pleadingly. "Can't I stay?"

Icewing pulled Fuzzykit closer. "If you really want a new nest, I can make you a new one."

"Really? Yay!" Fuzzykit bounced away to the nursery. Icewing dipped her head in apology before following after her kit.

"Wow. Fuzzykit can be quite a pawful, huh?" Barkpaw purred. "I'm going to sleep now, if you don't mind. Enjoy your apprenticeship."

"Thanks." Larkpaw replied.

Barkpaw curled up in his nest, tucking his muzzle under his paw. Larkpaw nudged Ashpaw awake, then silently guided him to a nest before settling into her own.

She pressed her nose into the feathery bedding. It definitely wasn't as warm as Leafwhisker's pelt, nor did it have a voice like she had. She sighed. She would miss the nursery.

Feeling something poking against her ribs, she got out of the nest. A part of the nest was stripped of cushioning, exposing the prickly gorse underneath. She hissed, seeing feathers strewn on the ground. This was the nest that Fuzzykit had rolled around in.

She fixed the nest before curling up in it again. Her ears flattened. The bedding still had his scent.

It was the same scent that the intruder had.


End file.
